The present invention relates to data processing systems and apparatuses used for virtual reality.
Virtual reality (VR) is a computer-generated simulation of a three-dimensional image or environment with which a user can interact in a seemingly real way using special electronic equipment, for example a VR headset. A VR headset is a head-mounted apparatus having one or more screens positioned in front of the user's eyes. A VR headset also may include one or more motion tracking sensors that track movement of the user's head, which allows the user to explore the VR image/environment by moving his/her head. VR headsets are widely used with computer games, but they can be used in other applications including simulators and trainers.